duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkness Civilization
|Cat= Darkness |Jpwiki= 125 }} The Darkness Civilization is a monocolored civilization. Symbol It is distinguished by a black color frame and is represented by a color-coded black and white mask with four horns. Gameplay The Darkness Civilization focuses mainly on destroying the opponent's creatures and forcing the opponent to discard cards from their hand. It also focuses on utilizing the Graveyard for advantage such as Reanimating creatures and hand replenishment. Unlike other civilizations, Darkness has no reliable Card removal options in order to balance the game out, giving them a hard time against non-creature or spell structures, such as Castles and Cross Gears. However, aside of this, Darkness is the best civilization to function on its own and decks with only it can win tournaments. Story The Darkness civilization resides in the underground part of the creature world and was ruled by Tyrant Black Monarch with an iron fist. Near it is the Fiona Woods of the Nature Civilization. Toxic gas fills the air and total darkness envelops the vast underground world of the Darkness civilization. Here in this inhospitable place, lifespans are short, and inhabitants are consumed with the desire for immortality. Endless attempts to lengthen their lives have served only to spoil the land and contaminate their surroundings. Experiments have generated numerous deadly diseases, disrupted the space-time continuum, and poisoned and confused the natural order of things. For now, only a few cities remain in a jumble of clashing architecture. Every one and everything is out of sync, life is incoherent and events are incongruous. It is as if a demon had cast a spell on them all. Darkness creatures are most easily recognized by their masks and armor made of bone. Their bodies are disfigured and misshapen, with flesh rotting off, from the toxic gas and diseases that pervade their world. After living in darkness for so long, most Darkness creatures are completely blind. To survive the toxic gas, Darkness creatures keep their masks on at all times. Even outside of the Dark world, they are unable to survive without gas masks. Consequently, they are extremely vulnerable in a clean-air environment. Darkness inhabitants are on a never-ending search for immortality. Driven by madness and selfishness, tormented by fear and despair, they struggle to conquer and control. Dragon Saga Their Leader is Deathshiraz, Devil Corrupt King. The Funky Knightmares of the civilization enjoy seeking the thrill of dying while the Demon Command Dragons enjoy bringing out punishment. As a result, the Demon Command Dragons kill Funky Knightmares while the Funky Knightmares liked it. As a result, a symbiotic relationship was born. They wage war with the Light Civilization, Fire Civilization and Water Civilization, in which the latter two are friends with the Darkness civilization in the world in Episode 3 and before. The power of Tsumitobatsu, Misfortune Hero destroyed the Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron easily. The Darkness Civilization lost many of its Demon Command Dragons during their battle with Glenmalt, but Deathshiraz revived them with his powers. Meanwhile, in order to win the survival competition "Duel Masters", Funky Knightmares that specialized in assassination instead of suicide appeared. While he was once eliminated from the competition and destroyed, due to the power of sin, Deathshiraz reincarnated into Hellsekai, Great Massacre and returned. However, as Ulvorof gained dominance over multiple draghearts, In order to take revenge against The=Deadman who once sealed him, Deathshiraz left Ulvorof and decided to act himself. Deathshiraz was the sole finisher of the bloodiest race in the long running history of Duel Masters. All other participants were killed by Deathshiraz. But then he disappeared, and his soul was sealed into a Dragheart by The=Deadman. All previous winners disappeared too, and were all sealed by The=Deadman. A long time after his sealing, and when that competition's memory faded away, Deathshiraz met Ulvorof and Dragsolutioned. Deathshiraz, turned into a Dragheart, materialized sins into Demon Dragons, but that wasn't enough to defeat The=Deadman. Deathshiraz, who broke away from Ulvorof, craved more power and fused with Welcome Hell to become Deathgoros, the pinnacle of the power of Demon Dragons. That unparalleled power of death did not only affect Darkness, but other civilizations too, and thus Recycle was born. Deathgoros and Hellvorof, who had obtained power to affect other civilization, battled with The=Deadman and chased him to the brink of their victory. But The=Deadman had a card up his sleeve. The ultimate Dragheart with all civilizations, Niga=Vermut, Evil King. This let victory slip away from Deathgoros' hands. When Deathgoros was preparing tactics against Niga=Vermut, a messenger from Pythagoras, Aqua Mediacreator, appeared before him. He proposed a plan to combine the powers from all civilizations to defeat The=Deadman. Deathgoros understood that he must cooperate with the other civilizations to defeat The=Deadman. But he wanted to defeat him with his own hands. Hellvorof thus said to Deathgoros, "It would be fun to cooperate with Malt." That was all it took to persuade Deathgoros, who had been affected by Malt's heat. The=Deadman was defeated and Deathgoros' soul was freed. Lastly, he said to Hellvorof, "It wasn't bad to be with you. This might be what they call fun." "That was slow of you, Makaiou-sama. (Demonic corrupt king, refering to Deathgoros' suffix)" Hellvorof laughed as he ran towards the goal. Unlike the original Darkness civilization, this one inhabits in the surface world and the air there seems to be clean. Interactions with the other civilizations The Darkness Civilization is allied with the Water Civilization as both of then share the same deceptive and selfish personalities. It is also allied with the Fire Civilization as both do not fear death and sacrifice. The Darkness Civilization is enemies with the Light civilization as both are mortal enemies who conflict in belief and element. It is also enemies with the Nature Civilization as they fear death and disrespect sacrifice. Races | category= Darkness | category= Race | notcategory= Multi-civilization | notcategory= Light | notcategory= Water | notcategory= Fire | notcategory= Nature }} Shared Races: *Alien (All civilizations share this race) *Angel Command (Shared with Light) *Brave Spirit (Shared with Fire) *Creator (Shared with Light, Water and Nature) *Deep Marine (Shared with Water) *Egg (Shared with Fire and Nature) *Grand Devil (Shared with Water) *God (All civilizations share this race) *God Nova OMG (Shared with Light) *Guerrilla Command (Shared with Nature) *Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * (All civilizations share this race) *Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) *Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) *Magic Command (Shared with Water) *Naga (Shared with Water) *Oracle (All civilizations) *Origin (All civilizations) *Outrage (All civilizations) *Outrage MAX (All civilizations) *Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) *Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) *Sonic Command (Shared with fire) *Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) *Survivor (All civilizations share this race) *Tristone (Shared with Fire and Nature) *Tyranno Drake (Shared with Fire) *Unknown (All civilizations share this race) *World Bird (All civilizations can share this type) *World Command (All civilizations share this race) *World Dragon (All civilizations can share this type) Unique Abilities *Slayer *Discarding the opponent's hand *Utilization of the Graveyard **Moving of creatures from graveyard to hand or battle zone *Creature destruction *Self-destructing creatures *Sacrificing creature, mana, and shields for benefit *Reducing (enemy) creatures' power *Milling from you or your opponent's deck *Picking up of one's own shields (may or may not allow Shield Trigger abilities to be used) *Abilities that only activate when a creature is the only creature in its owner's battle zone Trivia *The Darkness civilization is usually seen as an antagonistic Civilization and are the center antagonists of many parts in the background story. Many antagonists also tend to use the Darkness Civilization, such as Kyoshiro Kokujo, Zakira and Basara when he was possessed by Dokindam X in the later stages. Protagonists such as Flynn (In the Duel Masters: Cobalt game, who holds a darkness themed deck), Katta Kirifuda (during Victory and Victory V), Puramai Rei and Kojiro Sasaki also use it, however. *Early episodes of the Duel Masters Anime give warning that Darkness cards may control their owner's minds. However, in later episodes many characters are using Darkness cards without problems at all, possibly omitted and forgotten by the producers after the First Season. *Early Darkness civilization creatures tend to have lower than usual cost to power ratio. For example, they may have a ratio of 4 to 3000 while a usual creature from other civilizations have 3 to 3000. Or they may have a higher than usual ratio (Such as 5 to 9000) in exchange for a mostly serious drawback. Category:Civilization Darkness Civilization